User talk:Fengshen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Innebula Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey :) Thanks for the welcome :) Won't be contributing much i think, very new to this whole wiki thing. At least, as an active member that is! PhaE 06:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) good idea, didnt know this even existed will you told me about it! ^ I guess that's you, Gingerinya? Please sign with ~~ ~~ without the space in between, so I can always review who sent me what message(s). ;) Fengshen :3 12:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Fengshen, Did you disable the badges? I can't seem to earn them here. Thanks Q282_____, 04:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) OK so my problem's solved. Now I suggest improving the editing system of this Wiki (Please look at Raze Two Wiki's Ranks Page for an example). I'll put up another advert in the forums to attractt more attention. Q282_____, 11:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, Since the game is ofline right now..... i thought i should stop by and drop some input. Please feel free to give feedback, it is my first time on Wiki and do not realy know how it works. I tryed to do some things, input and made a new page. Hope i am helping. Nemo